Hikari Pretty
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Marik didn’t know his hikari’s birthday is coming up when he heard Ishizu mutter something under her breath. He’s not sure what to get the boy who opens his home for him after everything that happens to him. Full summary inside


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Arashi: A birthday present for Malik since he deserves a special gift. This is going to be Yaoi if don't like boy with boy this isn't the fic for you. Sayen*glares*: My hikari doesn't own Yugioh at all since she's only borrowing the characters**

**Arashi: Anyways hope to have both Marik and Malik in character instead of occ. **

**Well enjoy the story…**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

'_Thoughts'_

_Voices in mind _

Summary: Marik didn't know his hikari's birthday is coming up when he heard Ishizu mutter something under her breath. He's not sure what to get the boy who opens his home for him after everything that happens to him. He doesn't realize he gave Malik a perfect gift already…his heart.

* * *

Hikari Pretty

* * *

A teen bang his head on the desk angry with himself for not realizing his light's birthday is the following day. His lavender eyes narrows in thought trying to figure out what to give Malik for a gift. He didn't have much money on him as it was. He shook his head the voice in his mind spoke softly sniggering at his pain.

_You're still haven't figure out why he didn't tell you? Only for you find out from Ishizu as she left for work since she was thinking out loud. I find it funny yet ironic…seems like he doesn't trust you as much you do with him._

Marik growls angrily hating the voice more since he can't deny the truth of the words it spoke. He knew Malik trust him to an extent but holds some fear he might hurt him. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting Malik. He just wants to make Malik smile as his very breath gets taken away every time he sees it. He didn't want to admit to the smaller teen that he has some feelings for him but wasn't sure how to express it.

He grabs a notebook near by as well a pen writing down some possible ideas. He knew Malik at times like flowers so he may get a couple of red roses and a white one to prove his love and loyal to him. He want to add something else but wasn't sure what quite yet and it drove him slightly up the wall. Marik want to bake a cake for his hikari but one little problem. He couldn't cook a thing and always find a way to blow something up in the kitchen that it got to the point he's ban from making anything

This bothers Marik more then it should since he's not sure anymore what to give his light. He pokes his head out knowing he's home alone with close to twenty-five dollars on him. His lavender eyes holding slight pain with in their depths as he left his room mind trouble. He grabs his wallet thinking maybe he'll find something in the mall or something.

Walking outside of the house, Marik could see snow all around covering the city for the white Christmas to come. He knew Malik is with Yugi and the others probably all playing in the snow or just having fun with out a care in the world. He runs towards the nearest floral shop asking the girl quickly if they have any roses.

The girls raise her brow smiling slightly a few minutes then ask. "Is it for someone special?"

Marik blushes lightly fidgeting not use to being nice and all. He nods dumbly as the girl squeals a bit placing the three roses in the box. He pays quickly wanting to get out feeling strange being there. He holds the box tenderly walking by a candy shop. His mouth drools for a piece of chocolate despite it gets him hyper in the end. He reads the sign on the door getting his attention. "Chocolates you can personalize with anything you want them to say!"

He walks in ignoring everything in the shop as his eyes land on a heart shape chocolate when the man behind the counter suddenly asks. "You need some help young man?"

Marik jumps suddenly hearing the voice before gazing into the wizen face nodding feeling shy. He answers truthfully, "I'm looking for a gift to give as a present when I say that sign."

The man smiles a bit gazing in the young man's face seeing the boy's obviously smitten with this mysterious person. 'Ah young love is rather rare these days but I can see this young man is true.' He thought kindly as Marik points to the chocolate he wants. He smiles at the choice asking kindly, "What would you like the message to say?"

Marik blinks before blurting out quickly. "Happy birthday my Hikari Pretty and I love you from the bottom of my heart."

Marik scowls suddenly feeling embarrass that he said something cheesy. He watches the man place the message smiling knowingly at him. He places the chocolate in a box handing it over replying. "It's the sweetest message I ever heard from your generation. That will cost you Five dollars only and have a merry Christmas."

Marik smiles widen as he leaves the shop calling out to the man. "I hope you have a Merry Christmas yourself, old timer!"

He runs home quickly before anyone else knows he left the house. He puts the candy in the small fridge in his room smiling more to himself thinking a way to give Malik his gift. Marik yawns crawling into his bed forgetting to turn off the light he didn't hear Malik open his door to check upon him. The hikari smiles upon the sight walking in the room covering his dark half with the blanket.

He kisses Marik's cheek muttering softly to the sleeping teen. "I love you my Yami."

He goes in his own room rather tired from his day with Yugi and the others. He couldn't wait for his birthday to come wanting to spend it with Marik. He didn't care what the other did to him before. He trust Marik with his very life and plans to show him that. His eyes close and fast asleep before his head hit's the pillow.

* * *

Marik woke up at seven to his alarm grabbing the gifts he bought the day before. He carefully goes into his hikari's room watching Malik sleep soundly for a few minutes before shaking his shoulder gently calling out to the sleeping boy. "Good morning Malik and Happy Birthday. Its time for you to open your gifts or won't receive open his eyes feeling someone shaking him awake. His purple eyes widen at the sight of his Yami standing besides his bed smiling down at him. He returns the smile when two boxes were shoving into his face. He glances at Marik who gazes away before returning his attention to the boxes.

He opens the long box first to find three roses lying inside. Two red ones and a white one warm his heart. He could see the little card say happy birthday on it made him smile. He lets out a gasp once he opens the box with the chocolate. He stares at the message then at Marik wondering if he felt the same way.

"Marik…do you really mean it?" He asks nervously.

Marik stares at the boy before him then scoops him up in his arms ignoring the cute squeak. Speaking huskily, he answers. "I mean every word Hikari Pretty. I love you and wish you a happy birthday. I didn't know what to give you at all"

Malik lets out a laugh smiling into the shock face of his Yami. "I love you to, Marik. You didn't have to buy me anything since I have what I always wanted…you."

Marik smiles before lightly kisses his light hugging him close muttering several"I love you" to him. He couldn't believe it that something as simple as his love is the perfect gift for his hikari. He nuzzles his Hikari's neck saying once more time only louder for both Ishizu and Odion whom stood at the door could hear him.

"I love you Hikari Pretty and happy birthday."

* * *

**Arashi: I hope you guys will enjoy this story. ^^ This is for Malik's Bday and have happy holidays.**


End file.
